Sweet Valentines
by SebbyLover2182
Summary: It's Valentines day and everyone seems a little down in the dumps, unspoken desires are raging and what better day to set them free then on the day of love? its my first fic so bear with me. AU(everyone's alive) multiple pairings(Ciel/Sebastian,Alois/Claude,Alois/Ciel,Sebastian/Claude,William/Grell and Undertaker/Ronald), rating may go up.
1. Valentines Day Blues

**A/N Ok guys, so this is my very first fanfic so it's gonna be some Fluffy, Smutty awesomeness! (I hope) so I ****know this is a little late but its for valentines day so, Happy Belated Valentines Day! The pairings are Sebby/Ciel, ****Alois/Claude, Sebby/Claude, Alois/Ciel, Grell/William, and Undertaker/Ronald. As you can see the story is going to flip ****flop a little but i promise it will make sense!**

**(Sebastian's POV)**

**I'm the worst demon in the very history of demons, I'm almost positive I am. I mean, what kind of demon ****gets lonely?! Yet here I am, gloomy, frustreated, confused and lonely. It's valentines day, the day for lovers to ****join and spend time together, and I'm here, stuck. Having to deal with a stubborn kid 24/7 would be enough to ****drive anyone mad, but today is different today I have to deal with his annoying little fiance Elizabeth, and her ****infernal whining. "Ciel! Why can't we do something romantic?!" "Ciel! Why aren't you wearing that cute ****pink hat I brought for you to wear?!" I swear the kid never shuts up! On any other day I would be able to ****handle this annoying little blond girl along with my spoiled master and the useless servants but not today, ****today my mind keeps drifting... drifting to the same person that I'm supposed to despise... Claude Faustus.**

**(Ciel's POV)**

**Lizzy is such a pain on a regular basis, but today is valentines day which means she's going to be even ****more of a bother, if that's even possible. I've found that I've developed a skill of just blocking her out she ****could be talking for hours on end and I won't hear a word of it. Does this make me a bad fiance to her? ****Probably. do I care? Not particularly. Lizzy is a very self absorbed person. she constantly talks about herself ****"Oh, Ciel yesterday I..." "Did I tell you what I..." "...And everyone but me had to..." ****Me, me, me all the time! That's surley enough to drive any sane person mad so, I've just stopped listening ****and instead I think. I am currently thinking about why Sebastian looks so glum, he's been like this all day! ****He hasn't been paying much attention and every so often he looks out into the distance completely lost in ****thought and lets out an almost inaudible sigh. I'll get it out of him later when Lizzy goes home. someway, ****somehow, at ANY cost. I will find out!**

**A/N so that's my first chapter I hope its alright. I'd love to get reviews and feed back I also love ****CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! I'll be posting the next chapter very soon I pinky swear!**


	2. Sweet Confrontation

Chapter 2: Sweet Confrontation

A/N:Hello Kitties this is the second chapter sorry in advance for the slight OOCness

(Ciel's POV)

After countless hours of Lizzy pestering me about my lack of romance and her endless jabber about trivial matters, she finally left. Now was the perfect time to set my plan into action!

As Sebastian closed the door behind Elizabeth I sauntered up behind him and said in the most seductive tone I could muster, "~Oh, Sebastian~" He turned around and said, "Yes, my Lord?" In his usual cool tone. I smirked and sashayed right up to him making sure to sway my hips with each step. He looked at me strangely but said nothing. I then grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down so we were at eye level, our faces but mere inches from each other. Sebastian's face was priceless! A mix of confusion, sorrow and an emotion I couldn't quite place. My smirk widened into a full blown grin as I slowly, torturously moved closer to him until our lips were but centimeters apart then I said in a low, seductive, airy tone, "What's wrong Sebastian?" He flinched and gave me the satisfaction of seeing the confusion in his crimson eyes.

(Sebastian's POV)

The young master's face was so close to mine, his slender, almost feminine body was so close to mine yet I felt nothing the only thing I was thinking was "No" I didn't want this, I didn't want to be so close to my master, I wanted to be close to Claude! I wanted Claude's lips to be close to mine! I wanted Claude's low voice to be melting in my ears! My brain was screaming no but my body wouldn't react, I was frozen.

(Ciel's POV)

I smiled at Sebastian's lack of movement, this was beginning to get interesting. I pulled our bodies just a little bit closer until my hot mouth was right on his ear. "You've been acting strange today Sebastian. What's wrong?" I breathed the words into his ear so seductively I could feel a slight shiver run through him. I pulled away from his ear and looked him straight in the eye, he looked back at me blankly and said "Nothing to concern yourself with my lord" with his signature smirk on his face. That's it now I'm pissed! I shoved him against the door and looked him straight in the eye with a sinister smirk on my face " Fine," I say, " if you're not going to tell me on your own then I'll have to force it out of you." I then pulled him back down, closing the space between us with a rough kiss.

(Sebastian's POV)

My mind was screaming at me to stop this madness! I wanted to move but my body refused to cooperate. I just stood there as my master slid his tongue into my mouth, he bit my lips, kissed and licked my neck, and when he saw that I wasn't responding to his kiss he started to grind his hips on to mine. He said into my ear "You've been acting strange all day Sebastian, what's going in with you?" His seductive tone was demanding and sexy but even as my master's sensual body rubbed against mine and even as his slender fingers pulled my tie loose I could only think of one person, Claude. My master's hands slid down my chest to grip my crotch and I let out a low quiet moan. Ciel had obviously heard it because he paused for a moment and looked up at me with his sole, piercing sapphire eye and said in a mischievous tone "Last chance to tell me, Sebastian." I tried to form a coherent sentence but the words got caught in my throat and came out as a choking sound, this made Ciel pause and cock his eyebrow. I cleared my throat and said al cooly as I could "I apologize young master, but the reason I have been acting so strangely is because it is valentines day and I am not with the person that I wish to spend this day of love with." Ciel looked dumbfounded he took a step back and looked at me then he suddenly formed a wicked grin on his face and said "Who is it that you want to spend valentines day with?" I bit my lip, I was about to try and pull some technical bullshit so that I could lie to him without actually lying to him but before I could open my mouth he says "I order you to tell me." Shit! Now I've got to tell him! I me his eyes with and even gaze and said very swiftly "Claude Faustus" Ciel looked at me for a minute then chuckled darkly and said "How interesting." He looked from the me to the door then back to me and said "Sebastian, prepare the carriage, I think it's about time we pay the Trancy manor a little visit." And with that he left. Shit! This is bad!


	3. An Unexpected Gift

Meanwhile at the Trancy manor

"Oh Caude!" Alois panted as he dug his nails into his butlers shoulders. Claude has his jaw clenched and he refused to look at Alois, though it is a natural occurrence for Alois to order Claude to have sex with him, he still couldn't look him in the eye. Not today. Although Claude never really wanted to make love to his master, it had never really bothered him all that much, that is until today.

~Flashback~

"Claude" Alois said as he sauntered over to the man and clung to his arm, "do you know what today is?" Claude looked at Alois, he was wearing nothing but a pink ribbon that wrapped around his pelvis with a bow tied right where his soft member would be. "I believe today is Thursday Your Highness." Alois rolled his eyes "Yes, it's Thursday, but it's also valentines day! And I'm your present!" Claude looked at Alois and mumbled "You shouldn't have... Really." Alois gave Claude a pissy look and said "Claude, bed. Now. That's an order!"

~End Flashback~

Now Claude was halfheartedly thrusting into his writhing master. Alois' moans were loud and laced with profanities "Ahh Claude fuck me harder!", "oh... Ah.. Shit!" Alois was wailing and when he finally did cum he screeched out Claude's name. Claude had not climaxed it was as if he wasn't even there he had a blank expression on his face and was staring very intently at the elegant hand carvings on the head board. Once Claude realized that Alois had reached his peak he pulled his big soft member out of him and began to clean himself up, he was in the midst of pulling on his pants when he felt a hand go to his cheek he looked at Alois, eyes still empty, Claude was not truly present and Alois took advantage of this by gently asking "Who is he?" Claude immediately responded,without thought, two words "Sebastian Michaelis." Alois jumped on Claude hugging him and squealing with excitement "I knew you had the hots for the sexy Phantomhive butler!" Suddenly Claude came back to his senses, his eyes widening at his words.

(Claude's POV)

Shit! I can't believe I just freaking did that! What was I thinking?! I-I can't feel that way for Sebastian. We are supposed to be enemies after all. Sure, he's extremely sexy, and has a perfect body... And arms that would fit just perfectly around my waist... And his lips, oh his lips would taste so sweet if I ever got a taste of them I would... Wait no, no, no! That's not going to happen if I ever let my feeling for him slip he would laugh at me, he wouldn't even spit in my direction if I told him that, let alone waste his breath trying to let me down easy by explaining that he didn't feel the same way! No, he would laugh stomp on my heart and leave. I couldn't blame him even if I wanted to after all I am the worst demon in the history of demons, I mean what kind of demon gets lonely or falls in love yet I've gone and done this to myself. Shit! I looked at Alois who by now was going on and on about my undying love for Sebastian and how we had to hook up today. I finally cleared my throat to stop his endless stream of chatter and said "Demons cannot love master, if I were to tell him my feelings he would not understand and he would also not share them." Alois looked at me and said "Bullshit! You're a demon aren't you?!" I reply with a curt "yes" and he then says "And you're in love with Sebastian?"

"Yes" I repeat, "Then demons can obviously love, and if that Phantomhive butler to get a stone statue like you to actually feel something then I think you demons have got a pretty good shot at this whole love thing." He had a strange way of being insulting and inspirational all at the same time. "Perhaps, you're right master." "Of course I'm right!" He replied before getting up, using the sheets to cover himself, and walked over to the door. Before he left he turned around to face me and said with a mischievous look in his eye and said "Now, get your ass dressed we've got planning to do if we want you and Sebastian to get together! Who knows maybe I'll get some Sweet Phantomhive ass in the process." He then winked at me and left the room. Well I suppose this will serve as an interesting Valentines Day.


	4. Chapter 4: One Hell of a Plan

OMG I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo super super sorry! I know an explanation is in order and I would gladly give you one, if I had one! I am so sorry there is really no excuse like at all! I had writers block for a bit so I guess that's ok but after that I finished my chapter got it edited and that was it, that's where my good reason ends because after that I just kept procrastinating over and over and I'm sorry I'm so lazy! But I'm here now to update and that's good right? Anyways I absolutely promise that this will never happen again and I honestly do love to see reviews so even if you wanna yell at me for my irresponsible ways then go right ahead! Again I am so sorry!

* * *

Chapter 4: One Hell of a Plan

(Ciel's POV)

Sebastian was outside preparing the carriage, and I was just about to head out the door when I heard the phone ring. Seeing as Sebastian was outside and unable to answer, I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I inquired

"Oh, hey Ciel!" The obnoxious voice of Alois Trancy rang in my ear. As annoyed as I was, I had to be pleasant towards Alois. I hated to admit it, I needed his help. After all, he did have more experience and knowledge when it came to these sort of things.

"Hello, Alois I was actually just about to step out to pay you a visit." I could hear Alois gasp in excitement

"Really?! I was just calling to invite you and your sexy demon over!"

I knew something was up. Alois only ever invited me to his stupid little brawls, but that was usually through a letter and well in advance.

"Really, may I ask why?"

Alois giggled "Claude loves Sebastian! So let's hook their asses up!"

I smirked "That's perfect, I'm on my way." Then the line went dead.

(Alois' POV)

I grinned to myself as I put the receiver back in its respected place.

"Oh, this will be fun." I snickered.

'I can't wait to hook up those stubborn demons' I thought as I skipped to my room to get dressed.

I let my mind wander until it landed on the thought of Ciel, sweet, innocent Ciel. He's perfect; all of him. His mismatched eyes, his full lips... He truly is beautiful. I looked down and realized that I was hard. Shit.

I made my way over to the bed, discarded of the blanket I was still using to cover myself and laid down. I let my hands run up my sides to my chest to toy with my nipples. My right hand slid back down to rub my hard cock.

"Ugh, Ciel!" I groaned Loudly. My hand slowly ran up and down my length and I shivered at the thought of Ciel's perfect hands stroking and rubbing me in all the right ways and places. His perfect mouth making the most sinful of promises...

"Ahh oh Ciel!" I moaned shamelessly. I stroked myself faster, tightening my grip on my length. I pumped myself a few more times before cumming in my hand while screeching Ciel's name.

(Claude's POV)

I walked about the manor straightening up with my usual neutral expression. However, though I looked calm and uncaring on the outside, on the inside I was in a mental turmoil. I'm just about ready to have a mental breakdown and hide somewhere until this is all over like a frightened child-

"CIEL!" My thoughts were interrupted by what was no doubt my hornball of a master's cry of ecstasy. I paused for but a moment, contemplating whether I should knock or not to check on him. I realized that I really didn't give much of a shit, right now I have to make sure that everything is perfect for the Phantomhive boy and Sebastian. Mostly Sebastian, of course.

(Sebastian's POV)

I tried to stall as long as I could by doing everything twice with slow care. I put the reins on the horse and attached the buggy, then I triple checked everything. After all of this, I took everything apart and repeated the process of preparing and checking the carriage. Everything was perfect, as per usual.

Dammit why am I so nervous? I'm a demon for crying out loud! This should mean nothing to me! But it doesn't mean nothing to me… it means everything.

Claude already hated me to my core… I've always loved Claude, I just didn't realize it right away. We've known each other since we were newborn demons. Him and I were the closest thing to friends in the demon realm, but that changed all too quickly…

~Flashback~

"Hey, wait up Spider!" I ran after the man I loved. I had spent a whole century contemplating my feelings towards the spider demon, and I had finally come to a resolve: I loved him.

I was frightened as to what he was going to say; demons supposedly don't feel fear or love for that matter, but being around the spider seemed to make me feel a way I wasn't aware I could… and I thought maybe I, the lonely raven, could bring the same reaction out in the spider. So, there I was, foolishly chasing after the spider to confess my feelings to him, I had only just caught up to him when he sped off again. Why was he running away?

Suddenly, he stopped and whipped around to face me, I nearly stumbled into him, but I caught myself. He looked at me with sheer hatred in his eyes, I flinched away from his loathing glare.

"I've been thinking," he said this with no emotion in his usually teasing voice. This made my chest feel heavy, and I feared what was yet to come.

"Thinking…?" Was my only reply. He looked me up and down, his eyes taking in every last little detail of my person before locking those perfect golden orbs on mine. They were cold and empty, it was hard to believe that those were the same eyes that I had gotten lost in time and time again.

"Yes, thinking. I've been noticing our many differences as of late." His voice held not a shred of emotion, and this brought a heavy cloud of dread upon me.

"Differences? Such as what?" My heart sank as the words left my lips. I knew just as well as he did what our differences were.

"Well, for instance, you are a raven demon and I am a spider demon." I looked at him incredulously.

"So, what does it matter what type of demons we are?" I was hoping he wouldn't tell me what I already knew, but my hopes were false.

"Spiders and ravens don't mix. We are natural born enemies in both the demon and human realms." All of this was said rather matter-of-factly and it irked me slightly.

"What is it you're getting at, exactly?" I was treading on broken glass and I knew it.

"What I'm getting at is that we are not meant to be acting as companions. It is unnatural. We are enemies, and we should act as such." He had his back to me now. The bastard couldn't even face me to say those last words?!

"Alright… from now on we are enemies…" I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to smack some sense into his thick head, but I couldn't… I couldn't bring myself to do any of it. I was numb, I felt like there was a hole in my chest that was throbbing with a pain like no other. The hole grew bigger as I watched my one and only love walk away without saying anything or even giving me so much as a second glance.

~End Flashback~

The memory of Claude leaving me brought back all of the feelings that I wanted so desperately to forget. The hole in my chest had never gone away. It only got bigger and more painful. Every time I see Claude, I remember that day… it's like the hole is reappearing again, except 1000 times worse. I didn't know what the throbbing pain or the hole in my chest were at first, but I recognized what this endless pain was years ago; heartbreak.


End file.
